


一双高跟鞋

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Transvestite, is totally normal
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo





	一双高跟鞋

吉姆的周末开始于一声惨叫。他从床上跳起来，花了半秒钟确认好医生不在床上，于是跟着便冲进盥洗室，一眼看见老骨头躺在地上。吉姆摸了摸脉搏，发现人没死，松了口气。

“发生什么事了？”他维持着蹲姿问道。

“摔了一跤。”老骨头语气平淡。吉姆眯起眼睛，伸手去摸老骨头的后脑。“摔破头了？”他问。

老骨头一把拍开他的手，撑着地板坐了起来，嘴里吐出一长串的诅咒。吉姆松了口气，一屁股坐下来。

“到底是怎么回事？”他追问道。

老骨头蜷起腿，把脚上的皮鞋扯下来。吉姆盯着那十公分的细跟看了五秒钟，刚张开嘴就被老骨头一巴掌糊在脸上。

“你要是敢说一个字，这一个学期我都不会管你宿醉了。”他威胁道。

于是吉姆乖乖闭上嘴，摊开双手以示休战。老骨头收回手，把高跟鞋扔在一边，揉了揉自己的脚踝。

“没大事，”他下了结论。他把另一只鞋也扯了下来，爬起来，一瘸一拐地离开盥洗室。

吉姆跟在他身后，心里跟猫挠似的痒痒。老骨头瘫在沙发上，掏出PADD一通狂摁，过了会儿才注意到吉姆炽热的目光。

“坐，”他挥了挥手，“我等会儿解释。”

PADD亮了起来，老骨头沉着脸又摁了一通，把它收起来。他的视线落在吉姆充满挣扎的脸上，深深叹了口气。

“你得保证不跟任何人说，”他说。

“我保证！”吉姆热切地回应道。老骨头翻了个白眼，从沙发底下掏出他的医疗箱。他拿了一个冷敷袋压在脚踝上，安置好以后，往沙发深处缩了缩。

“是乌胡拉起的头，”他说。

 

女生仍然高高扎着马尾，莱纳德看着就觉得头皮发紧。他把注意力放在自己杯中的波本上。

“就连军队都不这么干了，”女生懊恼地抱怨道，“星舰真是落后了一百年。”

莱纳德深深点头。她刚才在说什么来着？

“我已经投诉了两次，但是没有用。必须有人做点什么。莱纳德，你会帮我吗？”

莱纳德惯性点头，然后猛地抬起头来。“帮你什么？”

乌胡拉的危险性比吉姆低了至少五个档次，但是医生认为不能小看任何一个刚出了青春期的年轻人。女生嘴角浮现出一抹狡诈的笑意。

“我想做点什么让星联意识到他们的愚蠢和落后，推动制服的改革。”

听起来不错，莱纳德警惕地看着她，乌胡拉前倾身子，突然拉近距离。

“你也是有女儿的人，想想看，如果是你的女儿想当一个专业人士，别人却只当她是花瓶，你会怎么想？”

事关乔，莱纳德认真地设想了一会儿。“我会去揍人。”他得出结论。

乌胡拉深深一笑。“治标不治本。改变一两个人有什么用？我们得从制度入手。”

“你想怎么做？”莱纳德被说服了。

乌胡拉咧嘴一笑。

 

“所以，你就被忽悠着穿上了高跟鞋？”吉姆不可置信地问道。

“还有制服裙，”莱纳德自暴自弃的坦白道。“下周一整周，我们都穿上另一个性别的制服。”

“操，”吉姆情不自禁地说道，“聪明。规章只要求穿上制服。”

“可不，”莱纳德嘟囔道。“至于高跟鞋，乌胡拉承认只是个玩笑。等会儿她会那双合适的女鞋过来。”

吉姆觉得这整件事都像个玩笑，不过，是好玩的那种。他凑近前一点，抱怨道：“乌胡拉怎么不找我呢？”

“你？”莱纳德从胸腔深处发出一声蔑视的“哼”，“你只会把整件事当成一个性癖，抓住能抓住的女生胡搞。”

“你们这是看低了我！”吉姆叫道，“我是一个极其支持平权的人！我身体力行地支持一切性别平等、性向平等、种族平等！”

莱纳德再次翻了个白眼。“没错，你继续支持去吧。”他拿起PADD，暗示对话到此为止。吉姆挤到他身边，抽走PADD。

“你跟乌胡拉说我也一起，”他坚定的要求道。“你们这计划没什么男生是不是？”

莱纳德抢回PADD。“你自己去说，我脚疼。”

“你又不是手疼！乌胡拉不会把我的话当真的，你得给我做个担保。”

“你直接穿裙子不就得了？”莱纳德不耐烦道，“我不信你搞不到一套制服裙。别烦我了，我忙着呢。”

吉姆气闷道：“行吧，到时候你们就知道我是认真的了。”他安静了一会儿，摆出一个讨好的笑容：“那你那双高跟鞋……？”

莱纳德鄙夷地看了他一眼，满脸写着“我说什么来着”。吉姆笑嘻嘻地给他调整了下冰袋。“反正你也不会穿。”

“拿去拿去，”莱纳德像赶苍蝇一样挥了挥手，“别还我了。”

吉姆把他搂进怀里揉搓了一通：“谢啦老骨头！”老骨头怒吼着挣脱开来，吉姆欢天喜地地回盥洗室去捡起鞋子，然后回了卧室。


End file.
